


Feast

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chocolate Box Treat, Feeding, M/M, Pampering, Stuffing, Treat, and also treats for Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Dionysus gives Zagreus a treat. A few treats.
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



They met in Persephone’s garden.

“I don’t fear the underworld,” Dionysus said, when he told Zagreus their meeting place. “I don’t disdain it like many of my brethren do. But more than Olympus and the Underworld, I love the surface. The mortals.”

“The grapes,” Zagreus said, softly.

“Yes,” Dionysus agreed, fondly. “The grapes.”

Zagreus wanted to explain why the surface was perhaps not the best place for him to have a tryst, but Dionysus had been holding Zagreus’ head in his lap and stroking his hair at the time, right after they’d just had sex on a barge on the Phlegothon, so Zagreus was not in a good mindset to protest.

“And wear the collar,” Dionysus added, just before he left. He put his hand at the back of Zagreus’ neck, his fingers almost meeting his thumb at the front of his throat. “I want to pamper my pet.”

So here he was, wearing Cerberus’ spiked collar, being fed fruit and fish and bread and wine and for once, being so, so grateful that Persephone wasn’t keeping up residence in her cottage any more.

“Have you ever tasted such delights?” Dionysus asked, as he split open an orange and held the juicy segments to Zagreus’ mouth.

“Never,” Zagreus said, and bit into it fiercely, felt the juices running down his chin and onto his chest.

Dionysus sat in the grass, his legs splayed outwards, with Zagreus lying between them - his head cushioned on one of the god’s enormous, bare thighs, and his knees draped over the other. Around them was a feast of the kind that Zagreus had seen on his brief forays to the surface, but never tasted, and Dionysus feeding them to him one at a time.

He felt drunk, and they’d barely touched the wine. Drunk from the sunlight shining down on him, from the feel of Dionysus all around him as Zagreus lay cradled between his thighs, his skin so warm and alive. Drunk from the food, food more delicious and more varied than Zagreus had ever imagined. Drunk, too, on the way Dionysus’ hands were constantly on him. Gently pressing food to his mouth, again and again, his fingers on Zagreus’ lips. His other hand constantly making a slow path up Zagreus’ leg, up to his chest, fingering the collar around his neck and then making its way back down again, circling his increasingly full belly and then drifting to his hip and down his leg again.

Anywhere but the place that Zagreus desperately wanted to be touched.

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you, pet?” Dionysus smiled down on him as his fingers drifted tantalisingly close to his cock and then away again.

Zagreus stifled a groan of frustration as he said “Yes, my lord.”

“Good.” Dionysus’ smile was warmth itself, warm like the sunlight he so rarely felt on his skin. “You deserve good things.”

Zagreus squeezed his eyes shut.

“You do. You’re beautiful, and you work so hard, and you are divine just as I am.”

This was hard for Zagreus to believe sometimes. If he was just a god as Dionysus and the other Olympians were, why did he need their power? And why was he so damned _small_ that Dionysus’ entire hand could fit around his neck?

Although he didn’t mind the second part. If being an Olympian meant that he would no longer be able to lie in Dionysus’ lap like a tame animal, then pershaps he preferred this.

“Do you doubt it?” Dionysus held a piece of bread dipped in oil to Zagreus’ lips, but shifted it back when Zagreus tried to eat it. “Tell me, Zag. Tell me you deserve it.”

He swallowed, dry, and tried to focus on the sunlight and food and Dionysus’ entire goddamn presence filling him up and turning him on, this feeling of being cared for and spoiled, and tried to imagine that it wasn’t a rare treat. Tried to imagine this as his birthright.

Then he tried to imagine it as a reward for everything he’d done in the underworld, even if Dionysus didn’t know the half of it.

“I deserve this,” he said, closing his eyes to the sunlight.

“Yeah you do, Zag,” said Dionysus, warmly. “You deserve the best of things. Which of today’s delights did you like the best, pet?”

“The grapes.” That one was easy. The way they were so sweet, and they burst in his mouth, skin giving way to juice and soft flesh on his tongue. The way they smelled like Dionysus.

Dionysus, who had plucked a single grape from a bunch and was holding it just out of reach again.

“I deserve it,” Zagreus said, defensively now.

Dionysus laughed. “You sure do, man. You deserve this and whatever else you want. So what do you want the most?”

The Styx was calling him, that was the trouble. He knew he wouldn’t have much longer in this garden. What he wanted was to not have to leave, for this afternoon to stretch on and on and on. But if he only had five minutes, the answer was something much easier than that.

“I want you to touch me.”

Dionysus gave a wolfish grin as his fingers traced Zagreus’ full stomach again. “I’ve been touching you this whole time.”

Zagreus squirmed. “Come on, you know what I mean. Please, touch my cock. I want to come. I can touch you too, I know you want it.” Thought Dionysus had been unshakeable in his attention on Zagreus, it had been frustratingly obvious from Zagreus’ position that Dionysus was just as turned on by their picnic.

“I don’t need you to touch me. Today is about you,” Dionysus said, and _finally_ tugged his chiton aside to trace his big, warm hand up the line of Zagreus’ cock.

Zagreus gasped in response, arched his back, desperate to come and hoping he wouldn’t come too soon, too. As he opened his mouth, he felt Dionysus’ fingers at his lips again, gently slipping the grape past his teeth.

“Try to hold it in your mouth and don’t bite it until you come,” Dionysus said, with a smile. “That’s not an order, you get whatever you want. It just feels amazing, and you deserve amazing things.”

He said all this while stroking Zagreus’ cock with the same infuriating laziness that he’d been stroking his body this entire time. His fingers dragged slowly across the sensitive skin on their own time; they didn’t pause or change their course when the hardness beneath them twitched or when Zagreus squirmed. They simply wandered in their own time up to the tip and the base and back again, like they had all the time in the world.

Zagreus was so full of food and drink that he didn’t realise he could move so quickly, but he found his body thrashing of its own accord. His legs felt so heavy, but he found them kicking out anyway, his toes curling, and at the next circuit of Dionysus’ fingers his back arched despite his sluggishness, his head thrown back in a moan.

“Please,” he groaned, and he felt the grape burst between his teeth as he spoke, flooding his mouth with the sweet, cool juice. “Please, harder, I want to _come_.”

“Then you shall,” Dionysus murmured, and _finally_ closed his hand in a fist around Zagreus, moving firmly but not urgently.

It was enough. It was more than enough. His mouth was full of the taste of grapes and his sleepy, pampered body was arching and he was shuddering as he came, still held safely in Dionysus’ lap, cradled between his thighs like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Was that everything you wanted, Zag? Are you satisfied?”

His fingers were stroking Zagreus’ head again, his jaw, and resting down on the collar once more. Zagreus could only groan, mouth hanging open, with bits of grape flesh still clinging to his tongue and juice dripping from the corner of his mouth. That was when Dionysus bent down to kiss him, and his mouth was full of the heat and wet of him, mixing with the sweetness of the grapes and becoming, somehow, and even more heady sensation. He swallowed, finally, swallowed the last of the grape down, and felt the resistance of Dionysus’ hand on the collar against his throat.

“So satisfied,” he whispered, sleepily, when Dionysus pulled away. He was holding the back of Zagreus’ head cradled in his head. “And you, my lord? I didn’t… I haven’t… but it’s nearly time for me to go.”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Dionysus said, fondly. “I’ve had plenty of pleasure in my life, and pleasure from you, and I will again. Today is about your pleasure.”

“’S great,” Zagreus closed his eyes again. “So great… but I have to go…”

“Sweet dreams,” Dionysus said, and stroked down the whole length of his body with his free hand once more. “See you soon, Zag.”

And Zagreus slipped away into the Styx again; for once, not frustrated at an attempt curtailed, but fed and relaxed and fucked to the point where it felt easy to simply drift away.


End file.
